


Beg me you oversized microwave

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Smut Fic, Jeremy is kinky, Jerk Off, Kinkles, Kinky, M/M, Or no sex, Sex, Squip goes through heat, Yeah indeed, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: Squip shouldn't have watched porn on Jeremy's computer, now he is hugging Jeremy for dear life and getting a handjob





	Beg me you oversized microwave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic 
> 
> Hope it is good

All the Squip needed was help from Jeremy. Heat was a very unpleasant thing. 

Now though, he was hugging Jeremy for dear life as he was jerked off.

Squip slightly regret looking on Jeremy's computer and watching porn, God, if he didn't do that he could have avoided this. 

Jeremy pushed Squip away after a few moments, which was confusing for him. 

"Jeremy...?"

"Beg."

"Wha-"

"You heard me, you oversized microwave."

He looked confused, would Jeremy like him begging? It sounded strange, then again Jeremy was pretty fucking kinky.

Jeremy just stared blankly, shaking as Squip quietly spoke up. 

"F-fuck... Jeremy please- ah..!"

Jeremy quickly began jerking him off again. He could tell Squip was getting closer and closer to cumming, so he started going slowly, causing Squip to gasp and shakily moan. He was trying so hard not to thrust into Jeremy's hand to cum.

"F-fuck... Jeremy please!"

He groaned as Jeremy completely stopped. He sat up and looked at him confused. Why did he stop. 

Jeremy sighed and chuckled lightly. 

He quickly grabbed Squip and pulled him towards him. 

He bit his neck hard, Squip winced in pain as he bit several more times. The Squip groaned in pain, he needed to cum, and it was becoming very painful.

He growled and pushed Jeremy down onto the bed. He looked angry, like a toddler being told they can't have a toy. 

"Wait what- fuuuuck!"

Squip started to bite him all over, sometimes brushing his hand over Jeremy's now errect dick. 

"Squip?"

"I'm really sorry Jeremy but this really hurts can we finish please..?"

"Yeah but now we both have boners so what now. Doyouwannajerkofftogether??"

The Squip paused, he didn't know if he heard him right. 

"Wait you wanna actually have sex?"

"Nonononono I asked if.. We.. Could... Jerk off... Together..?"

"Oh. Sure?"

The both sat up. Squip watched as Jeremy unzipped his pants. Squip moaned and started jerking off, Jeremy had also started.

Jeremy moaned softly, he was getting close already. He looked at the Squip who was too busy moaning Jeremy's name softly to notice him. 

Jeremy didn't want to wait, he moaned loudly as he came. He panted heavily and leaned against Squip's shoulder. He was shaking slightly.

Squip was so close again, Jeremy just was resting against his shoulder watching. It didn't feel weird but he was too horny and his thoughts were too blurry to think. 

"Jeremy... Ah! Fuck shit..!"

He came, his vision went white. 

After a long silence the Squip curled up close to Jeremy, who had been wearing his trench coat this whole time. 

"T-thanks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 3/30/18
> 
> eW THIS IS SO SHORT AND BAD GUYS I RE-WROTE IT HEREE : https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396046/chapters/32602719


End file.
